


Herbal Tea and Winter Nights

by Peonydkingpin



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cold fic, continuation of drama cd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonydkingpin/pseuds/Peonydkingpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just a cold; nothing to worry about!”</p><p>Continuation of Rai's figure drama cd, where he's caught a cold and kept it secret. Now that he's found out, it's up to Konoe to take care of him.<br/>Little to no angst. Short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbal Tea and Winter Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for kuromegarin on tumblr!
> 
> It’s a continuation of Rai’s drama cd that came with his 1/10th figure, which can be found here http://barudo.tumblr.com/post/96362557863 !  
> If you haven’t read it yet, you should give it a look!

Herbal Tea and Winter Nights

“So it’s just a cold; nothing to worry about!”

Konoe looked up to the tiger, his ears downcast. “Still, I should have realized… I’m his sanga, and I didn’t even realize he was sick. He should have told me, then this whole thing wouldn’t have happened in the first place…!”

Bardo just shook his head. It was getting fairly late in the evening and he’d have to start cooking dinner for his guests soon, but it could wait. He leaned against the counter beside the sanga, his tail swishing as he thought.

“That’s… Rai. Stoic as always,” the tiger assured as he rested a hand on Konoe’s much smaller shoulder. “But, everything will be alright! Rai’s a strong cat, he can deal with a little cold.”

And Konoe knew that, he really did. He wasn’t really all that worried about Rai. He was just frustrated with the touga, and himself. Shouldn’t their communication be better by then? Did he not understand his touga enough? Did Rai not trust him still? But even as he feared that, he knew it wasn’t really true.

 _It’s like Bardo says; it’s just the way Rai is._ The thought relieved him a little, and in that instant Asato burst through the inn door. It startled Konoe almost all the way off his chair, while Bardo just glanced over his shoulder to him.

The black cat firmly shut the door behind him before turning to face the two cats at the counter. His ears were turned back and his tail swayed anxiously as he moved over to their side.

“Tokino said for Konoe to give him this,” he produced a small pouch from his cloak and held it over to the sanga. “He said it would sooth the scratch of his throat.”

Konoe took the pouch with a grateful purr. “Thank you for going for me Asato… was the trip any trouble?” When the touga shook his head and tightened his cloak around himself, Konoe smiled. “Good….”

“… too many cats,” Asato mumbled before looking to the side.

“Ah, yes Antou is right around the corner. It’ll probably get busy at the inn soon too,” Bardo perked his ears up with a smile. “It’ll mean more money for me, so that’s always good, even if it means more work.”

“….I’ll head home then.”

“Seriously? But you’ll miss the festival,” the tiger pouted to Asato.

 _For someone who never does anything for the festival,_ Konoe thought, _he sure does whine about others doing the same._

“I don’t care,” Asato deadpanned as he continued to pull at his cape.

“Don’t be like that! It’s fun!”

“It’s loud.”

Konoe ignored their banter and stood. “I’ll heat some water and give this to him then.”

“Don’t make it too hot, he might throw it at you too,” Bardo’s tone was far too happy to match his words, but Konoe shrugged it off.

Konoe ignored Asato’s threat to kill Rai if he threw anything at him and headed back to the kitchen. He heated the water just enough and poured the pouch in. The herbal smell made his mouth water, but he controlled himself and headed upstairs to his and Rai’s room. When he opened the door, his smile dropped.

Rai stood, packing their few belongings up as he prepared to leave. He had obviously heard Konoe enter, but he just continued like he wasn’t there at all.

Konoe gave a loud sigh and put the tea down on the nightstand.

“Just what do you think you’re doing? I told you to stay in bed.” The look Rai shot him said very clearly that he knew what Konoe had said, but he was not going to let his touga’s ridiculous stubbornness hinder him. He went right over and pulled the pack right out of Rai’s hands and shot him a glare of his own. “Bed. _Now_.” But the touga stood his ground, and Konoe’s ears flattened as he glared up at him. “There is no debating on this Rai. We’ll hunt again when you feel better. Now, get in bed or I’ll get Bardo to make you.”

They stared each other down for a few moments, long enough for Konoe to actually think Rai might not listen, but then he turned with a flash of white hair and sat on the edge of the bed. A relieved sigh pulled from Konoe’s lips and he set the pack down by the foot of the bed. “Thank you, Rai….” His touga only scowled away from him, but Konoe knew he would listen. Konoe leaned down to bunt his forehead against Rai’s shoulder in thanks. He really was grateful for almost everything his touga did. He even cherished when he was being a kitten, like now. It took a few moments, but Rai eventually relaxed with a sigh. Konoe straightened up and gave the touga a small smile. “Let’s get you in the blankets, okay?”

Rai only looked away with a quiet mumble about not being cold. Konoe would have none of that though. He tugged Rai’s gear and boots off before forcefully wrapping him in both the blankets from the room. By the end, all that could be seen was two flattened ears and his blue eye glaring out. Konoe could hardly contain the chuckle the wanted to pull from his lips.

Rai only hissed meekly at him when he finally did laugh. His hiss lead to a coughing fit, and Konoe instantly felt a little guilty. He went back and grabbed herbal tea Tokino had given them, and he sat beside his touga.

“Here…” He held it out, and Rai gave him an incredulous look. “It’s from Tokino. It’s supposed to make your throat feel better.” When Rai just continued to scowl at him he sighed and held the mug close to his lips. “Please? I even made sure it wasn’t too hot…”

Rai finally gave in with a sigh and took a sip of the tea. Konoe smile widely to him, thankful that he was listening. He held the cup to his lips and Rai slowly finished the tea.

“… any better?”

The touga only sighed and sunk further into the blankets. The cold was obviously bothering more than just his throat, but Konoe knew he wouldn’t admit that. Instead, Konoe set down the tea and scooted closer to him in the bed before leaning over to brush his tongue over his ear. It was warm, so he had a fever too…

_At least I found out before we left._

When Rai gave out a little sigh and leaned into his touch, Konoe knew for sure that his touga wasn’t feeling good at all. But that was alright. They could wait at the inn a while before heading out on their next hunt. Konoe wouldn’t mind the break at all. He pulled the blankets open and snuggled into them, resting his head under Rai’s.

“Stupid cat, you’ll get sick,” Rai grumbled, although he didn’t push him away. The sanga only purred in return and snuggled closer to his touga’s side.

“That’s fine. Then you can take care of me instead.”

“Hmp, if you get sick it’s on you.”

Konoe purred louder and relaxed against his side. “… Bardo will be making dinner soon, you really should eat something.” Before Rai could complain Konoe cut him off, “You’ll eat something and that’s final. If you don’t eat, it’ll take longer to get better. We’ll be stuck here until I deem you well enough.”

“Seriously?” The look in Konoe’s eye told him there was no room for argument, and Rai sighed. “… ridiculous.”

 _Victory_. Konoe purred in triumph and settled in, curling his tail around the two of them. His touga put up no fight and just leaned against him. The combination their heat under the blanket made Konoe sleepy and he yawned.

“You’ll wake me up when it’s time for dinner, right?” he whispered, his hand coming to rest beside his head on the touga’s chest. At the affirmative sigh Konoe closed his eyes. “Thanks, Rai…”

They lay together in silence for a while before Rai cleared his throat. Konoe looked back up to him, even as Rai looked away.

“… Thanks, idiot.”


End file.
